Two Out of Three Ain't Bad
by NotMyBestSide
Summary: Songfic. Jace is still dealing with Clary's absence a decade after she left him brokenhearted, he needs and he wants but he hasn't let himself love. Now with a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first songfic so if it sucks that's why. I don't think it sucks though…I hope it doesn't. This idea has just been running around in my head and I just had to go with it, bad things would happen if I didn't. Yes, I need to update my other Clary and Jace fanfic but I had to do this first. Even if you don't like it review—tell me why, tell me what I could do better.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was Cassandra Clare I would've ended City of Fallen Angels differently. I'm also a girl so I didn't write or sing Two Out of Three Ain't Bad by Meat Loaf.**

_Baby we can talk all night  
>But that ain't getting us nowhere<br>I told you everything I possibly can  
>There's nothing left inside of here <em>

Jace hadn't really felt something—a real emotion—in over ten years. His heart died the day Clary left him. For the first year he was like a walking mummy, it was only because of the Lightwoods that he bothered to eat. Without him he would have been dead by now. After a year he became fed up with the gut wrenching sorrow that shot through his body whenever anyone was happy. He started hunting again, he slept with random girls. Anything that could take his mind off of _her_.

So when Kaelie wanted something more, he pushed away. Now she was crying, he felt bad for her but there wasn't anything she could do that would change his mind. It was just too hard.__

_And maybe you can cry all night  
>But that'll never change the way that I feel<br>The snow is really piling up outside  
>I wish you wouldn't make me leave here <em>

This night reminded Jace just how Clary left him. They both cried, but in the end, she left. Even after everything he did….__

_I poured it on and I poured it out  
>I tried to show you just how much I care<br>I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
>But you've been cold to me so long<br>I'm crying icicles instead of tears _

Jace hadn't cried in years and he wasn't about to let Kaelie leaving get to him. He was stronger then that. He would never let himself be close to anyone ever again, because no matter what somebody says…in the end they are all the same. They all leave.

_And all I can do is keep on telling you  
>I want you, I need you<br>But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
>Now don't be sad<br>'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
>Now don't be sad<br>'Cause two out of three ain't bad _

He wanted to want her, he wanted to need her, and he wanted to love her, really love her…but it wouldn't happen. He'd never love again.__

_You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
>You'll never drill for oil on a city street<br>I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
>But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom<br>of a Cracker Jack box _

Jace knew that life wasn't like what it was made out to be. People cried and got hurt all too often. You can't choose how things work out and no matter how hard you push some things won't budge.__

_I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not  
>No matter how I try<br>I'll never be able to give you something  
>Something that I just haven't got <em>

He didn't enjoy sleeping with women and leaving them the next day…but the heart that they all wanted wasn't his to give away. Clary had taken it all those years ago and no matter what he did he just wasn't going to get it back that easily.__

_There's only one girl that I will ever love  
>And that was so many years ago<br>And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
>She never loved me back, I know <em>

He missed the times when he thought Clary had loved him…as soon as she found out they were related, she began to hate him. She pulled away and wouldn't let him get near her. A sure sign he had done something terribly wrong, but no matter what he did he could never change the way she felt. Once Clary decides something nothing can stop her and it was evident that she decided she didn't love him.__

_I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
>How she kissed me and got out of our bed<br>And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
>She packed her bags and turned right away<em>

She gave me a hug, a kiss on the cheek, she whispered goodbye, and she left the institute. Jace hadn't seen her since then…even though he was always looking for her.__

_And she kept on telling me  
>She kept on telling me<br>She kept on telling me _

She tried to tell him to leave, or to let her leave, "for their own good." She didn't get that Jace would never be anywhere near good without her, she didn't realize she was Jace's world.__

_I want you, I need you  
>But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you<br>Now don't be sad  
>'Cause two out of three ain't bad <em>

Jace had had his fair share of women but none meant anything to him, they were just girls who were used and then thrown out. He didn't love them, half the time he couldn't even remember their name. All except Clary, the moment he saw her, his heart belonged fully to her. The moment he found out they were related his world fell apart.__

_I want you, I need you  
>But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you<br>Now don't be sad  
>'Cause two out of three ain't bad <em>

He hadn't gotten over Clary, he never would. He would continue using these women as outlets, he wouldn't care. It was just too hard.

Kaelie was just another one of them, she was the one that he tried for. He fall for her but no matter what she could possibly do she could never be Clary. None of them would ever be Clary.

_Baby we can talk all night  
>But that ain't getting us nowhere<em>

**So I was thinking about making another chapter with a…happier ending, but I'm not too sure. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Should I do another chapter? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that Jace deserves to be happy….and I've been itching to write the next—and last-chapter ;) **

**FUN THING THAT I DID RECENTLY: I watching my Grandpa fall a 100 foot redwood tree, behind the tree was power lines and too the side of it was their house. He was able to get it in between a foot of space. AMAZING! That's one of the great things about living in northern California-amazing trees :)**

**Disclaimer: Ha. Like I'm Cassandra Clare. Hilarious.**

"Please, Mom," Mira begged, giving Clary her best puppy dog eyes. "It's my tenth birthday; shouldn't I be allowed to have my birthday breakfast at Taki's? You've told me so much about it. Please!"

"Fine, sweetie," Clary said ruffling her daughter's hair and trying to ignore the feeling of apprehension. She hadn't been to Taki's since she went with _him_.

"Thank you, Mommy." Clary smiled, Mira hadn't called her 'Mommy' since she was five.

"Let's get going, if we're going to go," Clary said as Mira's stomach rumbled. With a grin Mira ran and got dress as quickly as she could, by 9:30 they were entering Taki's. Clary stood in the entrance of the diner letting the memories flow. _Him _sitting and laughing with Alec and Izzy. _Him_ sitting next to her, throwing his arm over her shoulders with a carefree smile on _his_ face. She tried so hard not to think of _him_ but sometimes—times like these—she couldn't suppress the memories.

"Mom, come on," Mira said tugging on Clary's sleeve. Clary blinked a couple of times trying to bring herself back into the present. Clary smiled at the waitress as she slid into the booth, Mira sitting across from her. Mira was so excited she was bouncing up and down in the seat.

"Mama?" Mira asked as she was examining the menu.

"Yeah?"

"Why would I want to order type O+ blood?"

"Honey, that's for the vampires. Human food is on the back."

"Oh."

"Can I get you two something to eat?" the waitress asked, she seemed normal to Clary at first but upon further examination she had translucent wings sprouting from her back.

"Yes, please. I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and a strawberry milkshake," Mira said with a bright smile and a sly grin at her mother who wasn't sure whether to be amused or stern.

"And I'll have some coconut pancakes and some coffee," Clary said grabbing the menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Okay, that'll be out in a minute," she said with a wink towards Mira.

"Hey, Mom, where's the bathroom?"

"Right around that corner," Clary said, pointing towards the sign hanging from the wall that said 'Bathroom' in bold letters.

"Right," Mira said blushing, "I'm going to go then." Mira slid out of the booth and skipped towards the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of sight Clary's original sense of apprehension returned. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she saw the door open, revealing _him_ standing there. _He_ obviously hadn't seen her, she would have left Taki's but she had Mira with her. She took the moment to study _him_. _His_ hair wasn't the golden she remembered, it was a dull blonde. The curls looked damp upon _his_ head and it was slightly covering _his_ eyes. _His_ face was expressionless, it saddened her to know that she once would have been able to know exactly what _he_ was thinking. Still _he_ was the prettiest thing (besides Mira) that she had seen in ten years. For a second she wished she could go back in time and not leave but then she remembered Mira, she couldn't have done that to her. Hell, she couldn't have even done that to _him_.

_He_ turned in the doorway, his eyes automatically gazing over the restaurant…and then at her. It was like she was back in his bedroom—telling him that she had to leave. _For their own good_, she had said.

"Clary," he mouthed. Jace had no control over his feet, they took him to Clary, and they forced him to slide into the booth across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"Having breakfast," she said, her heart breaking all over again at the hostility of his tone. Then she thought of something, something he'd never expect her to use against him—but at that moment she was so mad at him that she did. So she added, "_Brother._"

Jace sat straight up, his eyes snapping open, and then he started laughing—a manic laugh. Clary was sure he had gone insane. "You mean—you don't know?"

"Don't know what, Jace?" she snapped, his name slipping off her tongue for the first time in over ten years.

"I am not your brother."

"What the hell do you mean? Of course you're my brother."

"_Valentine_," Jace spit the name, "did what he did best. He lied."

"Oh, god," Clary said sinking lower in her seat, with a mixed feeling of joy and sorrow. She never did find out what Jace was going to say next because at that moment Mira came skipping up to the booth, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm back, Mom!" Mira said, "Hi, Mom's friend." Mira said smiling at Jace. "What's your name? My name is Mira."

"Hi, Mira, I'm Jace." Jace said sticking out his hand. She giggled before taking it and sliding into the booth next to him.

"So little girl—" Jace began but he was quickly interrupted by Mira.

"I am not a little girl! I'm ten. Today's my birthday!" Jace froze his eyes wide and his gaze on Clary who was attempting to pretend Jace wasn't looking at her.

"Clary," Jace hissed. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Clary gulped before nodding.

"Mira, honey, I'll be right back okay? I'm just gonna go talk to Jace for a minute."

"Okay." Mira smiled as the waitress brought over the chocolate chip pancakes. Clary took a gulp of coffee before following Jace.

"Daughter?" Jace hissed. "Ten?"

"You know," Clary said her anger getting the best of her, "you should be thrilled. It's not every day you get to meet your daughter!"

"My daughter…."

"Yes, your daughter. Why the hell do you think I left? Why the hell did you think I told you I didn't love you? God, Jace. You can be so blind sometimes. I didn't want _our_ daughter growing up thinking she was a disgrace. How do you think Izzy would react? Alec? Knowing that she was a—a—"

"Do you still love me?" Jace asked, interrupting Clary's rant, his heart breaking at the tears flowing down her face.

"Does it matter anymore?"

"Of course it matters?" Jace murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Yes," Clary mumbled into his shirt, burring her face deeper into the fabric.

"Good," Jace said lifting Clary's face up towards his. "Because I love you too."

"You—you do?"

"How could I not?"

"But—I—I left you…"

"You had your reasons. They were stupid reasons. But they were important to you."

"So…we're really not related?"

"Nope."

"Good, then now I can do this," Clary said pressing her lips against his, he deepened the kiss and she felt herself melting into his arms. Finally she pulled away gasping for breath.

"Mira," she gasped. Jace's grip tightened around her.

"So she's mine?" Jace asked he knew she had said their daughter before but it might have been a slip of the tongue or something. He would have never admitted it but a big part of him hoped she'd say yes.

"No," Clary said with a grin. "She is _our _daughter."

**That was a really chessey ending wasn't it? Oh well. Chessey isn't always bad ;)**

**I wanna know what all ya'll think. (I just said all ya'll :D, why does that make me happy? Who cares….)**

**Make my day and review :)**


End file.
